Playing a given media file on a computer system typically involves having appropriate technical infrastructure installed on that computer system. For example, this technical infrastructure may include a codec to decode and render the file on that computer system. Managing this technical infrastructure can be difficult and unwieldy, particularly for technically unsophisticated users. Sometimes, particular codecs may be difficult to locate, install, and manage. Without the appropriate technical infrastructure, the media will not play on the given computer system. Another concern is that in corporate or enterprise environments, administrators may lock down individual computer systems, preventing users from loading additional technical infrastructure onto the systems. Therefore, these users may be unable to load the appropriate codec, even if they can locate it.